revengeofthesithfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi Wan Kenobi
Obi Wan Kenobi was a Jedi General, and the master of Anakin Skywalker. He has killed many droids, enemies and whatnot, but most of all recognized kills, was the death of General Grievous, which he shot him with an E-11 Blaster Rifle. He also is known for the defeat of Anakin (Darth Vader) on the planet Mustafar. He was an exile on planet Tatooine. He was a human just like Anakin, he was trained under the hands of a mentioned master at the end of episode III, (Qui-gon Jinn). Early Life Obi-Wan Kenobi was born in 57 BBY, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training shortly thereafter. His homeworld is unknown, although Obi-Wan had vague, pleasant memories of playing with his brother, Owen, and of a green, grassy planet. It is recorded that Kenobi might have occasionally visited Owen and the rest of the Kenobi family later in his life. As a youngling, Obi-Wan trained under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age; later he would be placed into a clan under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos became Obi-Wan's friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow Padawan, Siri Tachi. Others would become rivals, and even enemies, such as Bruck Chun and Aalto. His lightsaber instructors included Anoon Bondara and Cin Drallig. As a youngling, Obi-Wan had been fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. Ironically, as he grew older, Kenobi came to despise flying. His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Kenobi became arrogant and was often impatient. Under the careful guidance of Master Yoda, however, Kenobi became more humble and reserved Episode III: Revenge of the Sith When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous and taken onto his flagship, the Invisible Hand during the Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, Obi-Wan and Anakin were quickly called in from the Outer Rim Sieges to rescue the captive leader of the Republic. It was Kenobi who developed the plan that allowed for Skywalker and himself to rush in and rescue the Chancellor. Once on board, the two fought their way to where the Chancellor was being held captive by Count Dooku himself. Obi-Wan and Anakin once again engaged the aged Sith Lord in battle. Initially, the two Jedi used lesser styles to lull Dooku into a false sense of confidence, before suddenly switching to their more advanced styles. Dooku was caught off guard and pushed Kenobi off to the side to deal with Skywalker exclusively. While Anakin drove Dooku up the stairs to the entrance balcony of the General's Quarters, Obi-Wan dealt with the super battle droids that Dooku had brought to distract the two. However, once he did so, Dooku immediately kicked Anakin aside and grasped Obi-Wan in a Force Choke, hurled him to the side of the room, and brought a section of the balcony down on him rendering Kenobi unconscious and hurt. Consequently, he was unable to stop Skywalker from murdering Dooku at Palpatine's behest. However, Palpatine was unable to stop Skywalker from rescuing Kenobi. When Kenobi recovered, he found himself upside-down, in an elevator shaft, staring at Palpatine hanging on Skywalker's leg. Quickly righting himself, he asked the obvious, Have I missed something? When they got back into the hallways, Kenobi suggested they make their way to the hangar bay to hopefully find something still capable of flight. Unfortunately, they were unable to make it to the hangar because they got caught in a ray shield. Obi-Wan engaging one of Grievous' MagnaGuards.EnlargeObi-Wan engaging one of Grievous' MagnaGuards.Brought to the bridge, they were gloated at by Grievous, but Obi-Wan remained confident. When R2-D2 created a distraction, Kenobi, using the Force, retrieved his lightsaber from Grievous and cut his and Skywalker's bonds. Engaging and defeating Grievous' MagnaGuards, they moved to corner the General. However, Grievous used an electrostaff set on overload to shatter the bridge viewport and exited, climbing along the ship exterior to the escape pods and launching all of them along the way. Having no other escape, Kenobi asked if Skywalker could pilot this cruiser. Skywalker managed to crash land the remains of the ship, and they walked away relatively unscathed. As Palpatine began to gather more power to himself, Kenobi became very concerned. He counseled Skywalker to be wary of the Chancellor. When Skywalker was appointed to the Council and instructed to spy on Palpatine, Kenobi was the only member who was against the Council's decision. Despite this, Skywalker began distrusting him just as much as the rest of the council, and Kenobi felt he was justified in this. When Grievous was discovered on Utapau, Kenobi was sent by the Jedi Council to eliminate him. With the death of Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant, Grievous had become the Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, meaning Grievous' death would end the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan eventually tracked Grievous down and went down alone to scout out the area. Deceiving the droids into thinking he had left, Kenobi quietly used a varactyl named Boga to move around in search of the general. Discovering the cyborg's hiding place, he faced the General alone, after defeating some of his bodyguards. Kenobi shoots Grievous with his own blaster.EnlargeKenobi shoots Grievous with his own blaster.The General fought the Jedi Master using four of his collected lightsabers in an unpredictable personalized style, using his top two lightsaber as saws, and his bottom two pointing at Obi-Wan. Grievous was a powerful opponent but Obi-Wan's mastery of Soresu allowed him to quickly slice off two of the cyborgs hands. When the 212th Attack Battalion, led by Commander Cody, successfully ambushed the unsuspecting Separatists, Grievous used the resulting confusion to flee, followed closely by Kenobi. Their vicious chase eventually led them to Grievous' private landing platform where the two completed the battle. It ended when Kenobi used the General's own blaster to shoot him through the gutsack, killing him. When Order 66 was issued by Palpatine, commanding all clone troopers to kill their Jedi Generals, Obi-Wan narrowly escaped murder at the hands of his clones; the blast from an AT-TE's main cannon that was intended to kill him was fired from a long range, and therefore did not manage a direct hit. It instead sent Kenobi plummeting into the lake at the bottom of the sinkhole with his mount, the varactyl Boga. After recovering from this attempted murder, Kenobi escaped using General Grievous' Belbullab-22 starfighter. Of particular note during the execution of Order 66 on Utapau was Commander Cody, Obi-Wan's friend for the past few months, who himself ordered his troops to eliminate Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi watches a hologram of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader in abject shock.EnlargeObi-Wan Kenobi watches a hologram of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader in abject shock.Kenobi used Grievous' starship to escape from Utapau and was contacted by Senator Bail Organa, who had already rescued Master Yoda from Kashyyyk on his starship the Tantive IV. Kenobi and Yoda returned to the ruined Jedi Temple on Coruscant, they fought their way through to the beacon room and reversed the code to warn all remaining Jedi to stay away instead of returning. They then came across recordings on Temple security camera TR4-121 that showed his former apprentice cutting down Cin Drallig as well as two of his students, and bowing before Palpatine and being proclaimed his new Sith apprentice. Kenobi and Yoda then decided to split up and kill the two Sith Lords. Kenobi begged to fight the Emperor because he considered Skywalker as a brother. Yoda told him that the Emperor was too strong for Kenobi and that Skywalker was not the boy he trained, but consumed by Darth Vader. The two then separated. Kenobi went to visit Skywalker's secret wife Padmé Amidala, confronting her with the truth that Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side. Amidala refused to believe him, and would not tell Kenobi that Skywalker had been sent to Mustafar to kill the Separatist Council. It was at this moment too, that Kenobi took note of Amidala's heavily pregnant condition, realising and forcing her to admit that Skywalker was the father of her child, hence her reluctance to help him: apologising for what he had to do, Kenobi took his leave of her. Kenobi, after sneaking onto Amidala's space cruiser as the Senator prepared to leave to find Skywalker herself, tracked the Sith apprentice to the volcanic world of Mustafar. Arriving on Mustafar stowed away on Amidala's ship, Kenobi witnessed the exchange between her and Vader. When he revealed himself, Vader was consumed by rage and began choking Amidala, accusing her of betraying him and bringing Kenobi to murder him. Managing to convince Anakin to let her go, but not before Vader choked her into unconsciousness, he attempted to reason with the Sith Lord. Vader retorted with an offer to let Kenobi go, but Kenobi refused, drawing his lightsaber. With a murderous battlecry, Vader drew his and leapt at Kenobi, and one of the greatest battles of Jedi history began, that would determine the fate of the galaxy. Vader viciously drove Obi-Wan back through the complex with his mastery of Djem So, however he was unable to penetrate Kenobi's mastery of Soresu. Their bout in the control room of the complex deactivated the energy shield protecting the settlement, so when their fight spread to the collection arms of the lava mining facility, they were forced to dodge a rain of fire. While they were fighting, the weight and heat of the lava caused the collection arms structure to weaken and eventually collapse and break loose. Obi-Wan and Vader continued to fight on the collection arm as it floated down a lava river, but when they came to a lava fall, Kenobi leapt off onto one of the mining platforms floating above the river. Thinking Vader dead, he turned to find the Sith Lord perched on a lava mining droid, having leapt from the structure before it plunged to oblivion. As their fight continued they floated back upriver, continuing to exchange verbal barbs. Kenobi desperately tried to convince Vader of Palpatine's evil, but when Vader retorted the Jedi were evil from his perspective, Obi-Wan bellowed "WELL THEN, YOU ARE LOST!" back at him, accepting his old student and friend was beyond redemption. As their battle edged close to shore, Obi-Wan took his chance and leapt onto the shore, gaining the high ground over Vader. Although Obi-Wan warned Vader off with "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!", the Sith snarled back, "You underestimate my power!". Obi-Wan, out of a last vestige of friendship, begged Vader not to try the jump, but out of sheer spite and hubris, Vader lunged at his former master, only to have his left arm and both legs cut off, sending the Sith tumbling down the lava bank. As Vader lay cursing his former master, Obi-Wan replied: :"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" As Obi-Wan watched Vader attempt to scramble onto the bank, his old apprentice screamed: "I hate you!" Obi-Wan stared at his old apprentice, sadness in his eyes. Holding back his tears, he replied, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." As he watched Vader's graphic near-immolation from the heat of the lava, the Sith crying out his eternal hatred for Kenobi, he retrieved Skywalker's blue lightsaber. Considering ending Vader's life then and there, he let Vader be, and allowed the Force to determine Vader's fate. Kenobi left the planet just before Palpatine and his clone escorts landed on the surface. Palpatine and his escorts rescued the Dark Lord from what was almost a horrific fiery demise. Despite his Jedi detachment and strength of will, the duel between himself and Skywalker and the knowledge that he did not end Vader's life when he had a chance, would weigh upon Kenobi for the rest of his life until his one-time pupil's redemption at the Battle of Endor. After leaving Mustafar, Kenobi took Amidala to Polis Massa. There, with Bail Organa and Master Yoda, the three of them discovered that Amidala was carrying twins and had to be operated on quickly if they were to save the babies, because Amidala was literally dying of a broken heart. Kenobi served as Amidala's coach as the babies were born. Amidala gave her japor snippet to Kenobi to keep for her, but he didn't understand the significance of this gesture so he gave it back to her. It was supposedly buried with her. Amidala also told Kenobi she still believed there was good in her husband before she finally died.11 Kenobi, Organa, and Yoda all agreed that Kenobi would take Anakin Skywalker's son Luke to Anakin Skywalker's step-brother Owen Lars and his wife Beru on Tatooine. Organa meanwhile would take Skywalker's daughter Leia to Alderaan, and Yoda would hide on the swamp world of Dagobah. Powers and Abilities Despite his preference for diplomacy, Master Kenobi was one of the greatest swordsmen and Force-users in Jedi history. As a young Jedi Padawan, Kenobi showed much potential, through feats such as resisting a memory wipe (being renewed) at the hands of the Syndicat, and defeating a corrupt Bruck Chun in a lightsaber duel. Form III: Soresu In his early years, Kenobi was trained in Ataru, but later abandoned it as his primary form due to its lack of defense, which resulted in the death of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. However, he still mastered Ataru and utilized it on numerous occasions. After changing his signature lightsaber form, Obi-Wan studied and mastered Soresu. Even masters such as Mace Windu acknowledged Kenobi's prowess with this form; indeed Windu once claimed that Obi-Wan was not a'' master of Soresu but ''the master of Soresu. Obi-Wan also utilized elements of Shii-Cho, infusing aspects into his swordplay in many battles, including the rematch with Count Dooku on board the Invisible Hand. He also knew Sokan, which he utilized in his fight against Darth Vader, and Niman, sometimes using its opening stance, that is, with the blade cocked high, and was apparently skilled in Jar'Kai, being able to resist a seasoned practitioner of this style, Asajj Ventress, with another lightsaber, Ky Narec's one, in addition to his own during their short duel on Rattatak. Obi-Wan was one of the greatest duelists of his time, rivaling even Yoda and Mace Windu. He killed Darth Maul in one-to-one engagement; resisted Dooku for a lengthy period of time, despite being exhausted and wielding an unfamiliar lightsaber. He also fended off Asajj Ventress in her own style; defeated Grievous in the lightsaber dueling portion of their fight; and finally won against his former Padawan, Darth Vader, without any physical injury. Force Powers Jedi Knight Though Obi-Wan focused largely on lightsaber combat he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Force. He was trained in use of the Mind trick, Force persuasion and the more advanced Dominate Mind skill. As instructed by Qui-Gon Jinn's Force ghost, Kenobi learned the ability to become a spirit after death, like his former Master. He would later put this skill to good use, guiding and counseling Luke Skywalker. Kenobi was also capable of a very powerful Force Push, which he used against Grievous during their duel in 19 BBY. He later displayed his mastery of Force Push during his duel with Darth Vader and niether of them were able to overpower then other while using the power. He was also capable of other telekinetic feats and could use the Force to increase his body's endurance and agility. Kenobi was capable of using the Force to perform extensive acrobatics, allowing him to leap huge distances. Apart from these impressive applications of the Force, Obi-Wan was known to be incredibly adept with the arcane power of Beast Control, allowing him to exert considerable influence over otherwise untamable beasts; indeed, during the Battle of Ryloth, the Jedi Master was able to calm and control a large group of starved, vicious and attacking gutkurrs. It is also possible that Kenobi used this power to create a connection between him and Boga, during the Battle of Utapau, which would account for the high level of loyalty the creature displayed towards him. In addition, Kenobi was able to use Force deflection as well as Force repulse to a remarkable degree, as shown in his fight with Durge when he deflected many of the bounty hunter's attacks without his lightsaber and exploded him from the inside out after being absorbed. Meditation Obi Wan focused his meditation on the powers of telekinisis. He is very so powerful in that band of force powers. Obi Wan's Lightsaber Savor Kyes Form I: Lightsaber Mod When Kenobi was a youngling and Padawan, he was given a lightsaber by an unknown Jedi, probably Yoda, for training. His first Padawan lightsaber accompanied him until an unknown circumstance. Kenobi built a new lightsaber based on the designs of his friend Quinlan Vos and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The second Padawan lightsaber was with him until the Battle of Naboo, when Darth Maul disarmed Kenobi and kicked his lightsaber down a generator shaft. To defeat the Sith, Kenobi used Force pull to reach for his fallen Master's discarded lightsaber and kill Maul. There were debates as to what happened to Kenobi's second Padawan lightsaber. Either he somehow retrieved his saber from the pit or replaced his lost one by making an exact replica. He used Jinn's lightsaber for an unknown time. Ten years after his Master's death and the approval of his training of young Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi still used the same design as his second Padawan lightsaber. This lightsaber was lost when Kenobi was captured by the Separatists on Geonosis. During the Battle of Geonosis, he was given a temporary replacement by one of the Jedi in the task force that had come to rescue him, Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Kenobi later reacquired his own lightsaber and used it during the early part of the Clone Wars. After being promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, Kenobi built what was to be his final lightsaber. This last one was based on the design of his first Padawan saber. During his exile, he made some adjustments with its parts, such as changing the belt fastener from a clip to a ring. Even after his death, he left a journal of how to create a lightsaber. Luke used that journal to build his first lightsaber based on the design of Kenobi's. In the New Jedi Order, that design provided inspiration to the newer generations, like Jaina and Anakin Solo. Transportation Kenobi had a Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor, that was modified by a Jedi Knights Request to be Maroon. It carried Obi-Wan and R4-E3, Later, it carried R4-P-17. It was 5.47 meters in length. It had a forked shape nose for it to go further, and faster. It was also way to small to hold a hyperdrive. Instead it had a HyperSpace Transport Rings for long distance travel. It also had full Astromech Droid Socket, to carry Astrodroids. It had to large Delta-7B Laser Cannons, and two Ion Cannons. Appearances (movies) 'As Obi-Wan' #StarWars Episode I: Phantom Menace by George Lucas LucasFilms #StarWars Episode II: Attack of the Clones by George Lucas LucasFilms #StarWars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by George Lucas LucasFilms As Ben #StarWars Episode IV: A New Hope by George Lucas LucasFilms #StarWars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back by George Lucas LucasFilms #StarWars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi by George Lucas LucasFilms Behind the Scenes Sources *StarWars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *http://www.wookieepedia.com/wiki/Obi-_Wan_Kenobi Notes and References #StarWars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #http://www.wookieepedia.com/wiki/Obi-_Wan_Kenobi See Also External Links